A Star at Mode
by Got Scots
Summary: What happens when international superstar Ian McCallen has a photoshoot at Mode? Will Christina fall head over heels or will Betty get to him first? FIND OUT!
1. Mexican Hat Dance

A Star at Mode

Chapter One

Betty thumbed through the closet of shirts held in the back of the Mode Magazine building. She was looking for the perfect outfit to impress Walter tonight. He had asked her to a special dinner at Kiko's Hibachi Dinners. She yanked a white, ruffley blouse out of the closet and turned to Christina who was staring wide-eyed at a sheet of paper. "Do you like this one?" Betty held the blouse up to her eyes.

Christina looked up from the paper, her face still in a state of shock. "Betty?" she asked in her thick, barely decipherable Scottish accent. "Have you seen this week's photo shoot schedule?"

"No," Betty replied, now intrigued. She set the blouse down on the couch and crept over to see what was on the sheet of paper. "What so special about it?" she asked after she gave the paper a full scan.

"Can't you see?" Christina asked as her French-manicured index finger pointed at tomorrow's shooting schedule. "I didn't know Ian McCallen was going to be featured in Mode!"

"Who's… Ian McCallen?" Betty had to look back at Tuesday's schedule to see if she'd gotten the name correct.

"Who's Ian McCallen?" Christina slammed down the paper, turned to Betty and giggled. "Only the most incredible, beautiful actor in all of Europe!"

"Oh," Betty sighed. She walked back over to the closet. "So are you hoping Wilhelmina will put you in charge of coffee or something?"

"Anything!" Christina sighed dramatically. "Nearly every woman in the U. K. is dying to shake his hand. If I got to pour his coffee…"

Betty laughed and held up another shirt. "What do you think?"

"Looks just fine, Betty."

Betty smiled, but both of them knew Christina's mind wasn't on the outfit.

* * *

"Guess who's on wardrobe for Tuesday's shoot?"

"No way!" Betty cried excitedly. Christina wasn't able to leave the closet during the day, so she had called Betty on her cell phone. The Mexican Hat Dance ringtone blared over the ringing of the desk phones around her. She had embarrassedly flipped open the phone and backed away when she heard a squealing, Scottish shriek on the other end.

"Yep!" Christina cried. "Not only do I get to pour his coffee, I get to dress him. Ian McCallen… you know a good lot of women dream of this day."

"Lucky I'm not one of them," Betty snorted. "Otherwise you might mow me over with that stalker van of yours to get to him."

"Hey! That's just a rental."

Betty laughed and then turned her face sour when she noticed Daniel was watching her from his office. "Well I gotta go…"

"You will be in love with him, Betty," Christina warned. "Soon as you see him tomorrow, you'll be Ian McCallen obsessed."

"So what am I supposed to do? Wear a blindfold?"

Christina's hearty laugh poured through the phone speakers. "Why would you want to do that Betty? His beautifulness would shine through a blindfold anyways. You'd have to bring something stronger."

Betty sighed. "Well I've got to go, really. I'll meet you at lunch."

"Give me a ring if you hear _any_ news on Ian."

"Okay."

* * *

_Okay, so I'm a bit Ugly Betty obsessed right now. I'm being her for halloween and I've been watching the show regularly. My favourite characters are Marc and Christina so there will be some more of those two in this story's future. Tell me how you like it so far! I'm talking REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!_

_"Hola! Happy Halloween!"_


	2. Tight Denim Pants

A Star at Mode

Chapter Two

"Betty? I'd like to speak with you," Daniel called Betty into his office.

A bright smile smudged across her face as Betty hurried into Daniel's circular workspace. She was wearing her favourite red polka dot shirt and green and blue pinstripe skirt just to impress the special guest who would be at Mode this morning. "What is it, Daniel?" She was expecting him to ask her to run another one of his "girlfriend" errands, but was shocked to hear nothing of the sort.

"I'd like you to help me oversee Ian McCallen's photo shoot today. Would you be able to do that and get your research done on time?" Daniel asked while he gazed on something on his computer screen.

"Of course!" Betty smiled cheerfully.

"Great," Daniel said. "Could you run down and greet him for me? Bring him up here to my office-- I'd like to go over a few things before we start."

"Really? I mean… yes. Yes, of course!" Betty hurried down to the ground floor to greet this European hunk.

* * *

"You're… Ian McCallen?" Betty's voice held a hint of disgust. She cocked her head and looked Ian over with a confused look on her face. He was not all he was cracked up to me. He had a beautiful face, a precious smile and frosty, blue eyes but he really wasn't all that amazing. Her eyes scanned him again. He had a skinny frame and had gelled his blond hair into spikes before he came. Betty frowned. Christina had _no_ taste in men. 

"Er… yes?" Ian returned her looked of utter confusion.

Betty realized how rude she was--staring at his tight, dark, denim pants! "Uh… come right up. Daniel wants to speak with you before we start the photo shoot."

Every millisecond on the elevator ride up was awkward. Although, all elevators hold this air of awkward silence, this one was especially embarrassing. Betty could feel her cheeks heat up as she stood silently next to Christina's future husband. She couldn't believe how stupid she must've looked when she was staring at him in disgust. She couldn't wait until the elevator reached her floor.

_Ding! _Betty let out a sigh of relief and led Ian out of the awkward, confined space and out into the hallways. "So… I understand you're um… from Scotland?"

"Yeah," Ian nodded as he eyed Betty curiously.

"That's uh… that's pretty neat. You like sheep stomach?" Betty slipped. She had been thinking this, but she didn't mean to blurt it out like that.

"Um, yes," Ian snickered.

"Uh… uh… well that's good. You should meet my friend Christina. She's from Scotland too. She works here, actually--"

"OH MY GOD!!! IAN MCCALLEN!"

So much for keeping her cool. Christina stared at Betty and Ian, her eyes wide. She had been on her way to Wilhelmina's office to talk about today's big shoot when she saw that beautiful figure gracing the hallways of Mode. She couldn't help but scream and in turn, have everyone on the floor stare at her. "Sorry," she smiled.

Betty turned to Ian, "Speaking of Christina…."

"Hi, Ian," Christina immediately walked up to him and shook his hand vigorously. "I love your work. You're a brilliant actor."

"Thank you," Ian chuckled flirtatiously.

_Oh, no, _Betty thought to herself, _now there are two people with impossible accents to understand…_

Marc turned the corner and stared. Christina was gazing romantically into Ian's beautiful, blue eyes and Betty was standing there with her arms crossed. Although, Betty may not have been aware of the fashion legend she was pouting next to, Marc was. He speed-walked his way over to Ian and introduced himself. "Are you Ian McCallen? Here for the photo shoot?"

"Yeah," Ian tried to block a drooling Christina out of his peripheral vision.

"I'm Marc, pleased to meet you," Marc smiled and shook his hand.

Betty just stood there on the sidelines wondering when this Ian-flock would fly away. She was supposed to bring him directly to Daniel's office, not to Christina and Marc. She bit her lip and waited for the excitement to die down.

* * *

_So, I just wanted to clarify that Ian McCallen is a made up character, not a real celebrity... hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yay for Marc and his awesomeness! I can't wait to see this week's Ugly Betty..._

_Guess what? I went as Ugly Betty for halloween, yeah? Well, when I went house to house, NO ONE KNEW WHO I WAS! I was disapointed. Only my friends got a laugh at my Guadalajara poncho._

_"Killer poncho!" --makes face--_


	3. Crazed Over a Kilt

A Star at Mode

Chapter Three

Betty and Christina were getting a taxi together on the way to the photo shoot. It was a miserable ride for Betty because, unfortunately, Christina refused to shut up. Betty sighed and placed her elbow on the ledge of the taxi window and leaned her chin on to it. "Christina… please," Betty said in a nasally voice.

"What's a matter with you, Betty?" Christina asked as she wiped the daft smile off her face.

"Ian McCallen… I… I don't want to have to deal with this during the photo shoot," Betty turned away from the window and towards her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Betty… it's just… c'mon, answer me _one_ thing? Do you think he looks hotter in these leather trousers… or _these_?" Christina held up two pictures of Ian's spreads in two different magazines.

Betty examined them carefully. She knew Christina was in charge of wardrobe and although did not seem like a very important question, it was Christina's first big assignment. Betty recalled how Christina had helped her with _her_ first writing assignment from Daniel. "They um… they both look the same."

Christina scowled at her. "No! Betty, _look_ at these," she pointed to one of the pictures. "These are _clearly_ navy blue and _these_ are clearly jet black."

"I'm sorry?" Betty's voice inflection went up, making it sound like a question.

By the time they had arrived at the photo shoot, Betty's ears were tired of listening to "Ian McCallen" in every sentence. She hurried out of the car, leaving Christina behind, shouting, "Wait! Wait! Which t-shirt is better? The burgundy or the red?"

Disgusted, Betty rolled her eyes and speed walked into the building where the shoot was to be held. She met Daniel at the door and when he asked her why Christina was racing after them in heels, Betty refused to reply. Then, as they passed by one of the dressing rooms, they saw him. Yes, _him_. _Ian Freakin' McCallen_.

"Hey! Er… Betty, right?" he called to her.

Betty turned on her heels and shot him the nastiest look she could. "Yes… it's Betty."

"C-Could you come here and help me?" he asked, now slightly nervous from 'the look'. He opened his dressing room door and motioned for her to enter.

Betty thought for a moment as Daniel watched her foot rock back and forth as if it were deciding where she would go. "That's Christina's job," she snapped and turned back round.

* * *

It most certainly _was_ Christina's job. The poor girl was going crazy over what Ian should and shouldn't wear. And what she had seen him model so far wasn't helping--he looked hot in everything! Ian now spoke to her as clothes came flying up from behind a screen. "So where are you from again, Christina?"

"Glasgow," Christina's lip quivered. At least, she _hoped_ she was from Glasgow. She tended to forget things when she was talking to Sir Sexy Scot back there. "Yeah, Glasgow."

Ian laughed and replied, "That's right. I'm from--"

"Crieff!" Christina cried. "Perthshire, I know. I read your biography online."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Ian sighed deeply behind the screen.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Ian whisked on a smirk as he came out to model his next outfit. "What do you think of this one?"

_Is it getting hotter in here or is it just me? _Christina thought to herself. Her mouth fumbled over the choice of so many words. Hot. Sexy. So you. Fantastic. Perfect. Unbelievably delicious. Christina began fanning herself with her hand. "Why it's sot--hexy er… what I'm trying to say is… hot and er… sexy."

"Did you just call me a sot?" Ian questioned quickly.

"No!" Christina cried as she looked over the outfit once more. The amazing, red, tartan kilt paired with the traditional sporran and a modern twist of a t-shirt tightly hugging his beautiful figure. She was melting right here in the dressing room. Melting in Ian McCallen's hotness.

"Well… I guess you like this one, then?" Ian smiled wanly.

"Sure do!" Christina replied stupidly.

* * *

"Daniel?" Betty asked gravely.

"Yes?" Daniel asked as he took a sip of his coffee. The two of them were waiting anxiously for Ian to be done in the dressing room. Betty knew that with Christina in charge, that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"This may come as a surprise to you but… Christina's madly in love with Ian."

"Oooh. Surprise," Daniel said sarcastically. Did Betty really think he was _that_ stupid? He looked her in the eye, "So what's the big deal about that?"

Betty took in a deep breath before she explained, "Well, we have to make sure that nothing goes wrong with this day. Absolutely nothing, got it? If we really want to make Christina happy, the best we can do is make this day run smoothly."

"Since when do I try to make _Christina_ happy?" Daniel asked.

"Since Christina is _my_ friend," Betty huffed as she headed over to one of the managers that had the time.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update but... the holidays, the midterms... I'm sure you've all been there or (more unfortunantly) ARE there. I really liked the most recent Ugly Betty--the Christmas party one. Marc's face was so funny when he got the car!_

_Well that's all for now. Review or I'll have to buy you a car too!_

_-Got Scots?_


	4. Sexy and Shirtless

A Star at Mode

Chapter Four

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"At least you must be thirsty."

"No!" Ian snapped. He was tired of Betty following him around, asking if he needed anything. Something crazy must've gotten into her head because before, she was completely disinterested with him. Now, she was attacking him with crazy questions like "do want me to tie your shoe for you?"

"Let me get you some water," Betty pleaded.

Ian paused before answering, "Fine." At least she wouldn't be annoying him anymore. Just as he had expected, Betty raced off as soon as she heard his reply. Ian hurried over to Daniel. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"Oooh! Let me see!" Marc seemed to pop out of nowhere when he tapped on Ian's shoulder. He made a circling motion with his wrist as if he wanted Ian to spin around in his new outfit.

Ian modelled the outfit with a smirk.

"Very nice, very nice. I like the traditional--"

"Marc?"

"Yes, Wilhelmina?" Marc soon rushed to the other side of the shoot.

Ian took a slow, deep breath in to escape all the chaos. Then, he looked Daniel in the eye once more and asked, "Are we ready?"

"The photographers are just about ready. We're waiting on the rest of the models."

The theme of this issue was international looks. Representing the Scots on the front page would be, the inevitable, Ian McCallen. Once inside, the magazine would feature other countries' traditional outfits with a modern twist. The models on the cover story pages with Ian were supposed to be wearing torn, tartan dresses with black leggings, riveted jewellery and motorcycle boots. Their look was to be completed with smoky eye shadow and dark eyeliner. Ian replied, "I can't wait to see them." He had practically invented their look himself. At least, that's what Wilhelmina had told him.

"Yeah," Daniel replied. His eyebrows rose as he saw something behind Ian.

Next, there was a tap on Ian's shoulder. He turned round, only to see Betty there with a delightful grin. "I forgot, Mr. McCallen. Do Europeans drink their water with ice or no ice?"

Ian stared at her as if she were the stupidest thing in the world. "Em… no ice?" he responded as if he were on a game show.

"Thanks," Betty clasped her hands together. "What ever will make you feel the most at home!" She cheerfully raced off again.

Ian turned to see six or seven models filing out of their dressing room. A wild smirk lit up his face. He turned to Daniel and restrained from clapping his hands. "They look absolutely fantastic."

Daniel nodded. "Alright everybody! Places!"

As the models and Ian headed towards their places, Christina walked out with her hands on her hips. She stood beside Daniel and nodded at her job well done, "He looks… amazing." She marvelled at him for a minute and then turned to Daniel, "Have you seen Betty?"

"Went to get water or something," Daniel muttered as he checked a few things off of his paper.

"Hmm…" Christina said. She smiled at the fact that she now had the option of standing next to Daniel since she was in charge of something at the shoot.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Betty came rushing out onto the set. Her heels clicked against the hard floor as she shuffled over to Ian with a mug in her hand. "I thought water is so plain and…" Betty took turns watching Ian and watching the mug. "You're not a 'plain' kind of guy… so I--" Dressing up for today's occasion was bad idea. Betty's long, floral print skirt got caught under her heels causing her to stumble over her own feet and spill the hot liquid inside the mug _all over _Ian's outfit.

"Ahhh!" Ian screeched as he looked down at his black t-shirt and kilt which were now stinging with heat.

Betty clumsily brought herself back so she was standing straight and looked at the green mug in her hand. It was completely empty. "--got you coffee," she finished awkwardly.

* * *

"Please," Christina said as she stood next to a shirtless Ian McCallen. His black t-shirt was in her hands which were trying furiously to scrub the coffee stain out. "Please excuse Betty. I have a feeling she was just trying to make you feel at home."

"Yeah," Ian laughed.

Christina took a deep breath in as she turned off the water. "I'm gonna try a different soap," she said as she hurried for the cabinet. She returned to the sink with dish soap and took another deep breath in.

"Something wrong?" Ian asked as he leaned close to her.

Christina thought for a moment as she scrubbed at the stain. "Y-you're not wearing a top," she said. "…Or underwear," she muttered under her breath.

"Would you like me to get dressed for you?" Ian asked as he backed away.

"No, no," Christina said too quickly. "It's just a bit… intimidating."

"You find me intimidating?" Ian flirted.

"Well no… just… no," Christina smiled. She focused on the stained t-shirt and tried not to look up at the nearly naked hottie next to her. She scrubbed harder.

Ian took the soaking t-shirt out of her hands and placed it on the counter. "You shouldn't be doing this," he said. Just when Christina thought he was going to take the bottle of soap and scrub the stain himself, Ian added, "Don't you have an assistant to do this for you?"

"Some people just aren't that lucky I suppose," Christina smiled.

Ian reached out and took Christina's palms. "Let me see your hands," he said. "Yes. No one has the right to ruin beautiful hands like yours with silly labour." Christina felt like she couldn't breathe. The air was getting hotter, her forehead was sweating and Ian McCallen was holding her hands. "They should get you an assistant," Ian nodded.

"Th-thanks," Christina felt the butterflies rise in her stomach.

Ian's enchanting smile grew across his face. His eyelashes fluttered and he leaned in towards Christina's lips. The two of them were millimetres away from each other when a voice rang in the doorway, "Christina? How's that stain coming--oh."

Betty's face flushed with embarrassment as the two of them turned around quickly and slapped their arms at their side. "Sorry, guys. I didn't know--"

"Betty, Betty," Christina fake smile shinned. "How--"

"How's everything going?" Daniel appeared at Betty's side.

Christina scoffed at the ground as Ian turned back to the sink and got the t-shirt. "Almost out," he showed Daniel.

Betty watched the dark, upset look that crawled over her friend's face. She hadn't meant to ruin "a moment" but she hadn't even known which room Christina was in. This room was just a lucky guess. Why did she always have to mess things up?

* * *

_I'd have to say this is one of my favourite chapter so far! Ian and Christina are sooo cute! And poor Betty... so anyway--what's with the repeats of Ugly Betty? When will the real show be back on?_


	5. The Serious Chapter

A Star at Mode

Chapter Five

"Good morning, Mr McCallen," Christina sighed cheerfully. She set a cup of Starbucks coffee and a bagel in front of him. Christina twirled the beads on her necklace and stood up straight.

Ian smiled in return. He lifted the coffee to his lips and took a sip. "I can't imagine they're allowing you to stay for my interview," he said after he was finished.

"They're not," Christina said grimly. "But I really would like to hear everything. I guess I'll be reading the issue when it comes out."

"Interviews are all the same," Ian sighed as he set down his coffee. "I can already recite the questions they're going to use."

A smile lit up Christina's face, "Aww, c'mon, it can't be that bad."

Ian raised his eyebrows, "Oh, trust me. It is."

One of Mode's journalists entered the room in a blue pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her high-heels clicked against the floor each time she took a step. Christina could tell that Ian was obviously checking her out. She politely stepped away and excused herself. "I'll see you later, Ian?"

"Yeah," Ian nodded with one of his award-winning smiles.

Christina headed to Betty's desk just outside of Daniel's office. Betty's eyebrows were frustrated furrowed and Christina could tell that she was working on something important. She hated to interrupt her friend, but she just couldn't help it. "Guess what?" she said.

Betty turned with a look of shock on her face. Her fingers stopped typing and fell immediately to her side. "Oh, it's only you, Christina. What is it?"

The Scot gave Betty a mysterious smile and then looked up at the ceiling. "Ian said he would 'see me' after his interview," she said. "Isn't that fantastic? I really think he likes me, Betty."

Betty bit her lip as if she were hiding something terrible from her friend. "Christina," she began as she folded her hands in her lap. "Don't you ever wonder if… do you really like Ian, Christina? Or do you just think he's hot?"

Her vest was starting to annoy her, so Christina adjusted it quickly. "Betty," she smiled. "Of course I like Ian. I mean, sure. He's very, very, very, very--"

"Okay, Christina."

"Well, he's definitely far more than hot. And yes, I do like him for him. You know. His personality. I like that too," Christina said.

* * *

Her fingers would not stop tapping the table. She had told Ian what seemed like a zillion times where she was going to be. Christina hoped that he would come down to the closet soon--it was already twenty minutes after his interview. 

She got up and walked over to the part of the closet where she kept formal dresses. Christina couldn't help but imagine herself in one of these, dancing the night away with Ian. She reached for a peach coloured dress and held it up to herself. She swirled round a few times, humming to herself. This got her thinking about what Betty had said earlier. '_Do you really like Ian, Christina?_' She twirled a few more times and hummed some song by Snow Patrol. '_Or do you just think he's hot?_'

"Christina," a smooth, Scottish accent interrupted her thoughts. Christina turned quickly to face Ian, smiled and then hung up the dress. Her movements were so quick, Ian could tell she was embarrassed.

"H-hi, Ian. Fancy seeing you here."

Ian furrowed his eyebrows, "You told me to come. Like fifty times."

Christina shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she put the dress back. Then, she turned to face that Scottish hunk. "Right," she said. "So how did the interview go?"

"It was great," Ian said dully. "I love interviews." He walked over to the couch and took a seat. Christina followed him and tucked her skirt under before she sat down next to him. It wasn't that small of a couch, but Christina decided to sit right next to him. For some reason, this seemed to make Ian uncomfortable.

"If I were you, Ian, I would be honoured to have someone interview me."

He shook his head with a smile. "Not after you place bets on which questions they're gonna ask you."

Christina giggled. "You really do that?"

"Yeah," Ian coughed and then continued. "So what do you do down here?"

Christina was obliged to tell Ian the highlights of her work life. She continued on for a bit until she felt like she had been talking too much. She turned to Ian and took a big breath. "Exciting isn't it?"

He nodded carefully, "It is. Well, I guess I'll see you round and stuff. I'll be back to see the finish products from the shoot in two days. So I'll see you then, right?"

Her eyes looked a bit disappointed at the fact that Ian only wanted to see her when he had to. But what did she expect? Was Christina really hoping for a big movie star to ask her out? She smiled a little more and stood up. "Yes, of course. I can't wait."

Ian bit his lip and stood next to her. "G'bye then, Christina." He began walking out the door, his head hung low.

"See you in a few days, Ian!" she called cheerfully.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is short and not funny, but I was in a very serious mood today. And the show is finally back! Not to mention Christina was like THE STAR of that episode! Go Christina! Whooo!! Anyways, even though this chapter is boring, it is somewhat cute. So please review and tell me how cute you think it was or wasn't. Wow._

_-Got Scots?_


	6. Marc, the Mysterious

**A Star at Mode**

_Chapter Six_

"What are you doing down here?" Christina shouted. Her voice was so loud, it shocked Marc and he stood up abruptly, with a dorky smile.

Marc threw down the blue and cyan scarves he was looking at in an instant. "Nothing!" he said in a sing-song voice. He realised he was still holding a designer purse and threw that down as well.

Christina stomped over to him. "What are you doing down here?" her angry, Scottish accent was enough to make Marc squeal--so he did. "You aren't supposed to be in the closet!"

"Huh?"

"You aren't supposed to be down here when I'm not!" Christina was now inches away from Marc and he could smell the energy drink on her breath.

Marc backed away and explained quickly, "I just wanted to check up on the latest collection for the shoot with Chantal Kreviazuk representing the Canadians in this issue."

"Yeah, whatever," Christina slammed her purse on her desk. She gave Marc an evil glare that asked why he was still down here. She set two sketch books down on the desk too and looked back over at him.

Marc's face grew one of those scheming smiles. "So how are you and Mr Sexy Scot?"

Christina blew a hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. She sat down at her desk and began organising her stuff. "If you mean Ian McCallen, we're perfectly fine."

He walked over to Christina's desk and placed his hands on the two corners, leaning in to see what she was doing. Christina paused and looked up. Marc asked, "Well _that's _not much of an answer. Are you two like dating or what?"

Christina growled. "No, we are _not_ dating for your information."

Marc titled his head with a fake, cheery smile. "Just checking up!" he said in that crazy voice of his. He scooted out the door and left Christina to her work.

* * *

"Betty, you will not believe this!" Christina howled. The elevator door closed and Christina raced to Betty's desk in her clikity-clack heels. Betty turned to see Christina flying at her in excitement.

She pulled her fingers away from the keyboard and turned in her chair. "What?"

The Scot slammed a freshly printed paper onto Betty's desk. Betty picked it up as her eyes met with Daniel's over the top of the page. He was giving her a strange look that she couldn't decipher. Then, Betty read to herself:

_Christina,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to respond to your email but I've been busy. I just wanted to let you know that I've been missing you. I was wondering if sometime we could maybe have a drink or something? Would that be alright with you?_

_--Ian_

Betty looked up from the paper in astonishment. "That's great, Christina! He wants to go out with you!" She pushed her glasses up and handed the page back to her friend.

She smiled and held the e-mail close to her. "And did you read that bit?" Christina pointed to a section of the letter. " 'I've been missing you?' Oh, God. Betty, do you think this means he likes me?"

"You sound like you're in high school!" Betty exclaimed. "And yes, I think he likes you. Now that I think of it, you two would make a cute couple."

Christina nodded happily and clutched the paper harder. She turned on her heel and shrugged her shoulders with excitement. Just as she was about to press the button for the lift, Betty warned, "Christina?" Christina turned back and looked at Betty with a foolish smile. "Just be careful, okay? Ian's not exactly… well, he's not the type of person you meet everyday. I don't trust him. Just be careful, Christina?"

"Of course," she said seriously. "But _I_ trust Ian, Betty. I know he wouldn't hurt me."

* * *

The pub was smoky and crowded inside. As Christina searched frantically over the heads of nearly-drunken men, she failed to find Ian. She kept hearing Betty's voice carefully putting the words, "I don't trust him. Just be careful, Christina." She took another sip of her brandy and set the glass down on the wooden table. The table was covered in watermarks from previous brandy glasses just like hers. She let out a sigh and her breath made a small wave in the golden substance in her glass.

"Christina?" a playful tap on the shoulder was enough to turn her round.

There he was, smiling down at her in his wool, navy-blue coat. "Ian!" she cried, motioning to the seat across from her. She noticed a plaid scarf sticking out underneath his jacket. Christina tugged on it playfully, just to make sure, "McCallen tartan?"

"Yep," Ian laughed. He folded his hands on the dirty, oak table and leaned in towards Christina in a friendly manner. "How have you been? How has life been at Mode?"

"Good," Christina nodded. "But not as good as when you were there." She shook her hair off her shoulders, obviously flirting. For some reason, this made Ian frown.

"Yeah, thanks," he said as he stared down at his feet.

Christina noticed this slight mood swing and made an effort to cheer him up. She rested her hand on top of his. "Are you feeling alright, Ian? Would you like a drink?"

He thought for a moment and then replied. "Yeah, sure. I'll take a beer I guess."

He was about to stand up when Christina interrupted. "No, let me get it."

Soon, she brought him back a tall glass of foaming beer. He chugged nearly half of it down the instant it was placed before him. "Thanks, Christina."

Christina watched him with a smile on her face. It was then that she realised she had nothing to talk about with him. She searched her mind frantically, but all she came up with was stupid small talk.

"You know, I think that next issue of Mode is going to be fantastic," Ian suddenly got all excited. He raised his eyebrows and added, "I hope you'll be working on it a bit more."

"Oh," Christina smiled. "Well, I don't know. I'm just in charge of the wardrobe, really."

Ian wrapped his fragile hand tightly around hers. "Well, if I were Wilhelmina, I would put you in charge of everything, Christina. Those outfits you picked… they were amazing."

She blew a hair out of her eyes and then laughed at this fact. Christina answered, "Thanks, Ian. You were an excellent model too." She crossed her legs and wondered why Ian was mimicking the exact thing that made him frown a moment ago. _Maybe he just has short-term memory… _She thought to herself.

Ian let go of her hand for just a moment, to take another swig of his drink. Then, he placed it back under hers. He said, "Christina, I've been really looking forward to tonight. I know it sounds strange, but I've just been looking for a really good friend to talk to. I feel so alone in New York, don't you?"

A man walked by with a cigarette and Christina let out a cough before she could answer his question. She started, "I guess so. But I've got Betty and… well, I suppose you don't have anyone with you, now do you?" Ian shook his head and stared at the table. "Well, in that case, Ian McCallen, I shall be happy to keep you company whenever you'd like."

"Shhh!" Ian said, half-giggling, at the mention of his name.

Christina laughed at his widened eyes and urgent expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll keep quiet." She clutched his hand tighter and watched him slowly calm down. _This is going to be an interesting night… _she thought. _I'll have to remember every little bit, so I can tell Betty everything!_

* * *

_I'm pretty sure McCallen is NOT a clan, but who knows? There's like fifty of them. Make that sevently million. Anyways, if you ask me, Ian is getting cuter by the moment. I have no idea where this story is going, but I can tell you one thing--by the end, Ian will be on the top of the hot guy scale! Lol. Marc was in this chapter! Yay, Marc._

_-Got Scots?_


	7. I Got You, Babe

**A Star at Mode**

_Chapter Seven_

To be honest, Christina had never taken so long to get dressed in her life. This morning she had promised herself that she would choose the best shoes, best dress, best hair and so on, but none of that had really paid off. "Betty!" Christina squealed wildly.

"I'm sorry, Christina," Betty said good naturedly. "The extra cream cheese was for Daniel's bagel, not your dress."

"Oh, no," Christina pouted. "Oh, no." She scraped a pile of cream cheese off with her finger. The pure white was beginning to blend in with the pink fabric of Christina's favourite dress.

"Christina?" She turned to see Ian McCallen in leather motorcycle jacket and jeans. He was staring at the huge spot on her dress. "Need help with that?" he laughed.

Betty shook her head and left the two lovebirds. She walked all the way to Daniel's office with half the amount of cream cheese she had intended to give him. Betty set it down on the table carefully and watched Daniel finish up what ever he was typing. He finally looked up at her, "Thanks, Betty." He gave the strange looking cream cheese a disgusted look.

"Sorry about the little, pink, fuzzy things," Betty just realised they were there. "Would you like me to go get you a new one?"

He thought for a minute, while staring at his computer screen. "Yeah, Betty. But first, can you tell me what's up with your friend there?" He nodded to Christina who was just visible from outside the office. Ian was apparently trying to scrub the stain off the bottom of her knee-length dress with a napkin.

Betty smiled and nodded, "Uh… that's Christina."

"Yeah, I know who she is," Daniel said. "Funny accent, right?"

Betty nodded her head. "She and Ian McCallen… well I don't really know, actually. I'd say they're just friends, but…" She turned to see Ian now on his knees, licking his finger before rubbing it against the stain. Christina was having a giggle-fit.

"Yeah…" Daniel made a weird face. "Alright, well thanks."

Quickly, Betty scooped up the old cream cheese and hurried out of his office. She was beginning to wonder about Christina and Ian. They looked so cute together, but Betty could always see something underneath Ian's smile. It wasn't anything she could decipher really, she could just tell that it wasn't his real smile. It was just something fake that he probably used in his films all the time. She sighed and tried to forget about it. If Christina was happy, so was she.

* * *

Daniel slid the three retouched photos out of a manila folder so that Ian could see the pictures they would use in the next issue of Mode. He asked, "Here they are. Do you like them?" 

"Yeah," Ian smiled and nodded. "These are great." He looked at them carefully, making sure he approved of everything and then reached out to shake Daniel's hand. "Thanks, you did a great job," he said, still smiling.

Betty watched as Christina stood behind him silently, watching his every move. She saw how her friend was completely focused on Ian and nothing else—if a train had rammed into the building right at that moment, Christina wouldn't have cared. Betty shook Mr McCallen's hand as well. "You're welcome, Ian," she said, even though she had nothing to do with the retouching of the photos.

Betty and Christina had offered to walk Ian out of the building. Actually, Christina had offered to walk Ian out of the building "in case he got lost", but Ian insisted that Betty come along. Once they reached the door, Ian smiled and turned to both of them. "Thanks, girls," he said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and swayed on his toes awkwardly. "I just wanted to ask you… are either of you free Saturday night?"

The same, thrilled and excited look washed over the girls' faces. Christina squawked, "Of course! Of course we're free Saturday night!" She turned to Betty with a contagious grin on her face.

Betty let out a loud sigh. She thought for a minute, half teasing Christina, half allowing herself time to think. "Well I guess so. I don't really have much going on…"

"Fantastic!" Ian exclaimed. His smile was almost as wide as Christina's. Before leaving, he quickly pulled her into an embrace and then did the same for Betty. "You two are great," he said. "I'll see you Saturday."

* * *

Betty couldn't help but plug her ears the moment she entered. The music was just so loud. And it was a really bad song too. Betty wasn't sure what the title was, but it sure was some terrible hip-hop. She looked up at Christina who was beaming wildly. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Betty asked loudly. 

"Positive," Christina grinned. Her bright, blue eyes scanned the club for Ian.

Betty looked round at all the strange people who kept passing her. She had this expression moulded on her face--it looked as if she was smelling year-old leftovers.

Finally, Christina spotted him. She dragged Betty by the hand and sat down at the bar next to Ian. Betty sat next to Christina, secretly praying that no one sat down on her other side. "Ian!" Christina cried. "How have you been?"

"Just fine," Ian smiled. He lifted Christina's hand and gently kissed her palms. He leaned over to do the same to Betty, but realised she was too far away. "Betty?" he asked. "Why don't you come over here?" he motioned to the chair next to him.

Slightly annoyed, Betty hopped off the bar stool and walked over to the one next to Ian. She smiled at him and as soon as she sat down, he kissed her palms too. "Glad to see you both could come," Ian said to the girls.

Tugging on his shoulder, Christina replied, "We couldn't wait."

"I know!" Ian laughed. "Neither could I!" He took one last sip of his drink and began catching up on life at Mode. Christina told him all about the latest photo shoots and stars she had seen. Ian desperately tried to get Betty involved in the conversation, but she always replied with the simplest answers. Finally, Ian asked, "Would you girls like to dance?"

Betty and Christina nodded. Just as the three of them slipped out of their chairs, the song changed to that nice, romantic, Sunny and Cher song, "I Got You, Babe." Ian made a face and Betty shrugged, "It's alright. You two can dance. I've got a phone call to make real quick if you don't mind."

Betty made her way to one of the booths near the dance floor. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Daniel's number. "Hello? Oh, hi, Daniel. Not much. I'm just here on Christina's date with Ian. What? No, Ian invited me but… it's really just the two of them hanging out. What are you up to? What do you mean you don't know? Okay, I'll see you I guess. Yeah. Bye." She sighed and looked up at Christina and Ian who were slow dancing to the sweet, seventies tune.

Christina's yellow and orange, floral dress swayed as Ian spun her around. Betty watched for the look in his eyes as he laughed at her stumbling over his feet. Once again, it was fake. Betty could tell that wasn't his real smile. It was like his mouth was smiling, but the look in his eyes was plastic.

It took about three more slow songs for Betty to realise they had completely forgotten about her. She slumped her shoulders and scooted out of the booth where she had been watching them dance. She was about to leave the place when a man opened the door from the outside. He had ginger, spiky hair and light, blue eyes. A smile lit up Betty's face. "Daniel!"

"Hi, Betty," Daniel smiled without a hint of surprise.

"Wh-what are the chances of us meeting here?"

Daniel continued walking into the club as he spoke to his assistant. She followed him as he said, "Well, Betty. I just happened to be running some errands when you called me and I thought I might stop by."

"Are you kidding me?"

Daniel spread his arms out, "I'm here aren't I?"

The two of them soon rushed out onto the dance floor. With smirks on their faces they began dancing beside Ian and Christina. Ian was the first to gawk at them with a confused look. "B-Betty?" he finally said in that adorable accent of his. "Who's this?"

He stopped dancing and Christina turned to the happy couple. "Daniel?" she asked with her eyes wide. "How the hell did you get here?" she grinned.

Daniel continued smirking as Betty let out a loud snort. "I was just stopping by."

Betty watched as Ian made another complex face. For some reason, it looked to her as if he was eyeing Daniel with jealousy, but Betty knew that couldn't be true. _Who could Ian McCallen possibly be jealous of anyway? _She thought to herself. She replayed the look a few times in her head and came to the conclusion that he was just confused. _After all, who would expect Daniel and I to be friends? Out of all people… _Betty laughed to herself.

"Glad you did," Ian said as he twirled Christina. She giggled and winked at Betty.

Betty smiled and turned back to Daniel. He rested his hands round her waist. "Yeah," she said. "I'm glad you stopped by too, Daniel."

* * *

_Yay! You finished reading this uber long chapter! Congrats! claps hands So, yeah. Ugly Betty last night was fantastic! Christina ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuules the world. "Hippy Hidious" that made me laugh. And the next chapter is going to parallel something that happened with Christina in the show recently. Dun dun dun._

_Oh, and yes the song in the club "I Got You, Babe" was used in the real show. I thought it was a cute song so I used it here too. And I added in the Daniel/Betty just for you monkaholic! Hehe!_

_The only thing that bothered me about the show was that next week is a rerun. Psssh. Does anyone know when new shows will be coming back on?_

_-Got Scots_


	8. Chicken Soup Mix, Just Add Water!

**A Star at Mode**

_Chapter Eight_

She stared at the sketch of a purple and teal, bohemian style dress--or according to Wilhelmina "hippy hideous". She ran her fingers over the scribbled in, puffy sleeves and sighed. That witch, Wilhelmina had just softened up and told the seamstress it was one of her best designs yet. But Christina could never tell when her boss was telling the truth.

Christina reached into her bag and pulled out the only thing that could make her happy. Her trembling hands dialled number one on speed dial. "Hey… Ian?" her shaky voice said into her cell phone.

"Yeah?" Ian replied. "Who's this?"

"It's Christina…" she trailed off, trying to figure out how to word her next sentence. She sighed and looked round the closet through her blurry eyes.

"Christina!" Ian cried. She could practically see him smiling on the other end.

She bit her lip for a second until she continued. "I just had a quick question for you… I was kind of wondering… how did you become so successful? Um… did you ever have to do anything that you didn't want to do?"

Ian thought for a minute, wondering why the hell Christina would ask him something like this. "Well…" he thought. "I mean there are roles I've done that I'm not exactly proud of."

"Like what?"

"Like in this one Shakespeare play… I was er… wearing tights."

"Tights?" Christina jumped. "You've worn tights?"

"Er… yeah. Like I said, I'm not exactly proud—"

"Do you still have them?" she smiled.

Ian laughed. "No, Christina. I don't still have them."

"Oh," she was obviously in a much better mood now. "Well, what do you do when you think back on the stuff that you're not proud of? Would you rather have done those things, or not become successful?"

"Christina," he said. "You know it's nice to be able to talk to someone and not have them ask you what you just said every two seconds. Why don't you come over for awhile? We could talk about what ever you're getting at with this success thing."

"C-Come over? Yeah, sure. I could do that. When?"

Ian paused. "Any time you want I guess. I'll be home all day." When Christina didn't reply, he added, "Well how about after dinner?"

* * *

"I didn't know you were ill!" Christina cried. She carefully made her way to the bed where Ian was sitting, a thermometer sticking out the corner of his mouth. He was pale and under his eyes were deep, dark circles. "You didn't sound like it on the phone."

Ian raised his eyebrows and pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. "I'm not, I'm not. It's just a small fever. But we can still talk." He smiled and scooted over on the bed. The TV was on and turned to a channel with some soap opera. Christina could see his eyes were a bit glassy, as if he had been watching intently.

She smiled and carefully sat down on the queen sized bed of the hotel room. Awkwardly she sat as far away from Ian as possible. One of her legs was nearly falling off the side. "So…" she stared at the TV as she spoke. "Those shows where you wore tights." She heard Ian snicker at this. "Would you rather have been in those shows or not become successful?"

He thought for a moment, rubbing his eyes as he did. "I guess I'd rather have been in those shows, even though they are embarrassing. Why? Is somebody at work asking you to do something?"

Christina began playing with one of the blankets on the bed. She ran the soft fabric through her fingers a number of times before answering. "It's Wilhelmina. She's offering me… she said I could show one of my outfits at Fashion Week if I just did her this one favour. But I don't trust her."

"Hmm…" Ian sighed. His eyebrows lowered as he looked Christina in the eye. He stretched his hand across the bed and squeezed her soft fingers. "Why are you so far away?"

Christina laughed. "I just don't want to get sick."

Ian scooted over to her. Soon they were so close, their thighs were touching. He wrapped his arm round her shoulders. "Too bad," he smirked. He watched Christina laugh and realised she was so nervous, she could barely breathe. "Relax," he began toying with her blonde, curly hair. "Now… let me think about this question of yours."

The seamstress nodded and exhaled a long breath. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was sitting next to the hottest international movie star in the whole world. Universe, actually.

Ian laughed at her awkwardness. "Alright. Well, I think that whatever Wilhelmina is asking you to do, you should do it. I mean, as long as it's not _really_ bad, you know? Just… I think you'll be happier as a famous designer who made one mistake than an honest seamstress the rest of your life." He leaned his head against Christina's shoulder and sniffled.

"Eww, Ian," she giggled. "You have a cold!" Jokingly, she pushed him over and being as ill as he was, Ian toppled sideways. He was laughing so hard, his sides were shaking.

"Oooh!" Christina cried. "I'm sorry!" She leaned over Ian's side and tilted her head to look at him. He was still laughing and coughing at the same time.

"Get off me!" he laughed as he waved her away. Then, he sat up and said, "I'll be right back." He hopped off the bed and headed in the direction of the toilet.

Christina scooted over to the middle of the bed. She sat up, pretzel style and waited for him to return. She watched as a woman on the soap opera threw a lamp at her husband. Christina giggled and finally saw Ian head back.

He said, "Christina? It's getting late. Maybe you should head back home. After all, I don't want to get you sick."

"No, no," Christina waved her hands. "Ian, you really need someone to take care of you. How about I make you some soup?"

Ian snickered as he wandered back over to the bed. "Really, Christina. I can take care of myself."

"Can you?"

"Yes, I can. You don't have to stay or anything."

Christina rocked back and forth, obviously thinking. "Well, how about if I stay and don't make you soup."

This caused a wide grin to spread across Ian's face. "I suppose… if you really wanted to stay… you could stay. But now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind that soup. Didn't exactly have dinner yet."

"Right away!" Christina saluted him and hopped off the edge of the bed. She walked into the kitchenette and began searching for a pot. Ian had already placed some chicken noodle soup mix out on the counter.

Ian hesitated before saying, "You know… there's only one problem. This room only has one bed. And I know how you feel about _sitting _next to me."

Christina chuckled. "It's not that. One bed is fine with me." She poured the mix in to a pot of steaming water and watched as Ian raised his eyebrows. The perfect expression of confusion was wiped away as he let out a howling sneeze. "Bless you…"Christina said softly.

* * *

_Awww Christina and Ian forever! Well, you can see there are obviously a few problems in their relationship. Hmmm... Well, Ugly Betty will be back February 1st (It's been rumour that Tim Gunn will be guest starring.)! And since I'm done all my exams, you'll probably see one chapter before that._

_-Got Scots?_


	9. Christina and the Handcuffs

**A Star at Mode**

_Chapter Nine_

Christina awoke with Ian's head resting gently on her shoulder. She carefully sat up straight as she heard the ringing of her cellphone. She moved stealthily across the room so she wouldn't wake Ian up. Finally she reached her purse and yanked out her cellphone. "Betty?" she asked.

"Yes," Betty said urgently. "Christina, why aren't you at work?"

"What?" Christina asked slowly.

"Christina," Betty hissed. "It's nine-thirty. Where _are_ you?"

"You can't be serious, Betty," she looked down at the collar of her shirt and noticed a bit of Ian's drool. It was both cute and disgusting at the same time.

"Oh, I'm serious," Betty said. "I'll try and keep you covered until you can get here, okay?"

"Thanks, Betty. You're such a good friend."

"Bye." Christina could practically see Betty's annoyed expression.

"Bye."

* * *

"Oooh! I'm sorry," Christina muttered. She had muttered these words several times since she had come into work this morning. Christina shuffled over to the Mode tent, trying to forget that she had just bumped into Tim Gunn.

She grasped the hair curlers in her hand as she entered the tent. "Found it, Hilda," she handed Betty's sister some hair supplies.

Hilda nodded at the Scot and added in her thick, New York accent, "Betty's been lookin' for you. I think she's outside."

Christina smiled and scanned the tent quickly before exiting. She hurried to find Betty outside, staring at a clipboard. Betty turned round in response to Christina's light tap. "Christina!" Betty exclaimed. "How's everything going?"

"Good, I suppose. Why have you been looking for me?" She tapped her index finger against her lip impatiently.

"It's Ian. He showed up today and he was worried about you. He says you left his house this morning without telling him. Christina why were you in his house this morning?" Betty's voice rose. She watched as Christina hesitated to answer. "You weren't--"

"No, no!" Christina cried. She rested her hands on her hips. "I was taking care of him because he was ill. I can't believe he came today. He has a high fever."

Betty bit her lip, "Alright, well I gotta go. The Mode gift bags are waiting."

Christina scurried back inside the tent, making sure her outfits were fitting all the models correctly. She held her breath as she looked round the room to see that every outfit appeared perfect. Christina pinched herself, hoping they would stay that way. Her once in a lifetime chance of becoming a designer was about to start in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Betty hadn't meant to stumble upon the conversation, but now she just couldn't turn away. She watched carefully as Daniel and Ian began mingling in front of the Mode tent. Each man held a glass of champagne, constantly taking sips for their own personal reasons.

Ian commented in a snobbish, nasally voice, "Well, I'm ill, Daniel. I did my best. I _am_ here, yeah?"

"Where's your new chick?" Daniel swirled the champagne in his hands.

"Her name is Christina. She works for you," Ian wrinkled his nose.

"What is it with you and _my_ women?" Daniel smirked.

Ian's lower lip curled as he made a pouting face. He scowled at Daniel and then looked away.

Not surprised at all by Ian's strange behaviour, Daniel laughed. "I mean, seriously. Isn't it obvious that I will always get the girl?" He swirled his champagne again and took another, long sip. He looked at Ian as if he was wondering why he wasn't responding. He simply stared at his shoes, making a face.

Finally, Ian looked up. He said, "You've got it wrong, Daniel. You're always _my _girl's one-night-stand." Although Daniel had tried to disguise his insults as jokes, Ian's deadly gaze bore right into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel shook his head. He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well, then, Ian. It looks like I'm needed." He pointed in a random direction with his champagne glass hand and hurried off.

Betty exhaled loudly in surprise. She wasn't sure what to make of that conversation, but she knew that there was definitely something going on between Ian and Daniel.

She looked up and saw a lonely Ian staring at her. Betty smiled and waved as Ian headed over to her. As soon as he reached her, he stared at the ground and muttered, "Hey Betty."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ian continued to stare at the ground.

He sniffled and Betty asked, "Are you… _crying_?"

"No," Ian finally looked up at her to prove that he wasn't. "I just have a minor em… cold." He scratched his head and returned his gaze to the ground.

Betty hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry about that Ian but I have to go." She hurried off in the direction of her sister, leaving Ian by himself.

* * *

"Mr Meade, you're under arrest for the murder of Fey Summers." The words hit Ian like a brick. As if there hadn't already been enough trauma. Ian sunk further in his chair. Mode was being ripped apart at the seams. He felt so bad for the lot of them. All of their faces possessed the same look of shock.

Suddenly, he perked up when he saw Christina say something to Wilhelmina. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but she seemed pretty upset when she stomped off the runway, tossing her hair about as she turned away from her boss.

Ian abruptly stood up and hurried out of the tent before it looked like he was following the police and Mr Meade. He speed-walked to the other side of the tent where he saw Christina. She was leaning her head against a wall, her blonde hair creating a shield in front of her eyes. Although he couldn't see her crying, Ian could hear the quiet sobbing escape her mouth. "Christina," he cooed. "Christina tell me what's wrong. What did Wilhelmina say to you?"

She shied away from him, folding her shoulders in and holding her hands in front of her face. Ian wrapped her into a hug. He dug his hands into her waist. "Christina, please. There's something wrong. Please," he begged.

Finally, Christina let out the end of her sobs. She returned Ian's embrace and whispered, "I did it. I arrested Mr Meade."

"What?" Ian backed away.

"Don't tell anyone," Christina added quickly. Her eyes were a desperate, puffy red.

"But Christina…" Ian began.

"Wilhelmina tricked me. She--she--"

Ian stared down at the floor. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Christina reached out for his hand and he accepted it, rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. She continued, "I just want to… I just wanted to be here today. I didn't realise…"

Ian stepped out to hug her again. "It'll be alright, Christina. It'll be alright." But by now, Ian had put two and two together and he was sure that it wouldn't be alright for Christina.

* * *

_Alrighty! So I'm sorry if it's been bugging you that I haven't updated this or any of my other stories recently. It's just that I've seriously had 4-5 hours of homework each night this week. I know, right? UCH. But watching Ugly Betty brightened my day!_

_By the way, when I wrote this ending scene I was listening to really dramatic music, so I'm sorry if it's a bit over the top..._

_-Got Scots?_


	10. Bring Bring!

**A Star at Mode**

_Chapter Ten_

"But, Nicole. Aren't you just ready to try something new? I mean a fresh new, designer straight from Olympus Fashion week. Okay. But, let me tell you--she's amazing. Alright. Well, yeah, I guess so. See you."

* * *

"Nat, please. I mean she's the most fantastic designer--yeah. But you do need something for the Oscars, am I correct? Can you imagine though? It would land you on the front page of People--and I _don't_ mean as a 'what was she thinking'. Natalie! What do you mean she just isn't your style? Fine. Well, I'm sorry. Bye."

* * *

"Excuse me, Sarah? Yeah, hi. It's me, Ian. Do you by any chance have a dress for the Oscars yet? Really? No, I don't need a dress. You are so funny! No, I was just going to suggest someone to you. Christina McKinney--she was one of the designers for Olympus Fashion week. As soon as I saw her collection, I thought all the dresses would look good on you. Thanks. I mean if it's not too late… really? Of course I have her number. Aw, Sarah you are going to love this dress. Here let me get the number for you…"

* * *

Ian lay exhausted on his bed. A smug grin pulled tightly at his cheeks. He closed his cell phone, but then realised he still had one more call to make. He quickly dialled speed dial number two. "Hey, Christina?"

A cheery, Scottish accent answered the phone. "Ian, _finally_. I thought you would never call me back! So, _do_ you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

He smiled and shifted further up on his bed so that his head was resting on a pillow. He turned to his side and looked at the alarm clock. "Yeah. Actually I do. I'm really sorry, Christina. But I already have plans."

"I figured," Christina said with somewhat of a happy tone. "Someone like Ian McCallen can never be alone on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," Ian let out a sigh. "If you call a meeting with my agent a date."

"Why would you and your agent have a meeting on Valentine's Day?"

"Uh…" Ian hesitated. "She's not exactly the dating type. Man-hater, actually. We were both free that night so we just sort of scheduled it--she's only in town for a wee bit. I can't re-schedule."

Christina let out a quick laugh. "Your agent's a man-hater?"

Ian chuckled and switched the phone to his other ear, proceeding to tell Christina all about his crazy agent.

* * *

As she turned to face Betty, Christina thought about how she was going to word this. The two of them were seated at a table in the far corner of Mode's dining area. Christina was poking round at a dully flavoured salad and Betty was inspecting her BLT sandwich. "Well," Christina began. Her hysteria had calmed down by now. "I don't think Ian would appreciate it the same way we do. I mean, he was in a film with Sarah Jessica Parker. He probably wouldn't care."

"What are you saying?" Betty smiled. "He would probably think it was cute."

"No," Christina separated her tomatoes from her lettuce. "It would remind him that I'm not on the same level that he is. That I'm just a fan. Somehow whenever I act like a fan around him, he gets all tense."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked as she set her BLT on the far corner of the table, making a disgusted face.

"Say he told me something like eh… what school he went to. Well, I've already searched his biography a _gazillion_ times and you see I would already know that. I guess he feels like I know more about him than I should."

"Well that's understandable," Betty folded her arms.

Christina looked up from her salad. "You going to eat that butty?"

Betty opened her mouth to speak, but then tilted her head. A grin spread across her face as she giggled, "You're speaking Scottish again."

"Sorry," Christina rolled her eyes as she stared down the BLT. "Sandwich."

"Nah," Betty handed it over to her. "Just scrape off the mayonnaise, I think it's spoilt."

* * *

_Hello readers! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for not having updated. But you see... I've been... I still AM... grounded sigh. As some of you may know, I've been sneaking on the computer to add some of my stories because I feel soooo bad and because fanfiction is life. So, here is one of those sneaked-on stories. Sorry it's so short!_

_Happy Almost St Patricks Day! And Happy Almost Birthday to me! Mwuahahaha!_


	11. Too Much Eyeliner

**A Star at Mode**

_Chapter Eleven_

Christina scanned the racks of clothing before responding to Betty's plea. She pouted her lips until suddenly an idea came to her. "What if you got a date?" she asked. "You know, someone to make Henry a bit jealous."

"Christina!" Betty gasped. "You know I'm not like that!"

"Well…" the Scot began. She hurried over to her desk to scribble down a quick note. "I mean think about it. You know Henry still likes you. So if you could just find a super-gorgeous guy to invite to the party--"

"Ian!" Betty cried. "Oh my God, what's Ian's number?"

Christina shot Betty a worried look. "Are we talking about the same Ian?"

Her brown eyes stared at her friend in disbelief. Betty squeaked, "What? He fits all the qualifications. 'Super-gorgeous', available--"

Embarrassedly covering her mouth after a loud snort, Christina said, "He's not available. He's kind of… with me."

"With you? Since when? Oh, congratulations," Betty said excitedly.

"Never mind," Christina frowned, realising that she wasn't too sure about her and Ian. "Just don't--here's his number." She reached for a sheet of paper and a pen and began scribbling his digits down. "Don't do anything funny."

"I won't," Betty giggled as she folded the paper and put it in her pocket. "Although I'm sure it will be rather hard to get him to agree. He'd rather be with you, wouldn't he?"

* * *

"Yep, I was just wondering well… if you're not busy tonight… my friend is having a birthday party and I wanted to know if you would come?" Betty's voice raised a few octaves as she finished off her last sentence. 

She was sitting at her desk in front of Daniel's office. As she waiting for a reply, she watched Daniel working busily with a smile. Whenever Daniel was concentrating deeply on something, the folds in his forehead scrunched together in a ridiculously adorable fashion.

Ian suddenly cried, "Aww, shite! It's Christina's birthday? Oh no…"

"No, Ian," Betty laughed. She shifted her gaze to the computer screen in front of her eyes. "It's another friend of mine. Her name's er… Charley. Would you like to come?"

A sigh of relief filled the phone line. "Sure. Sure, I'd love to come," Ian said in a charming voice. "When is it?"

"Tonight at seven. I'll pick you up if that's alright."

"It's perfect, Betty. Thank you."

"Well… you're welcome. Bye," Betty slowly hung up the phone in shock. Had Ian McCallen just been grateful for a date with her? Had he really just used his deep, charming voice for her? Betty smiled as she turned back to her work.

* * *

"Charley? Henry? This is Ian," Betty smiled proudly, her braces glimmering in the dim light. She patted Ian on the back and he grinned down at her. Betty felt so out of place introducing a hot European movie star who was wearing tight, black pants and a custom designed blazer. 

Ian removed his sunglasses and placed them on top of his perfectly gelled hair before shaking hands. "Hi," he said as he flashed the birthday girl a charismatic smile.

"Wow," Charley giggled in excitement. "You look very nice," she said as she pretended not to be checking him out.

"Oh I know," Ian said. Betty made a face at him, but he couldn't see it. He was too busy showing off the handsome blazer that Alexander McQueen had designed for him. "Don't you like it?" he asked. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but McQueen is one of the most famous designers around."

"Oh, really?" Charley squealed. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure," Ian chuckled.

While Charley patted Ian's arm, Henry and Betty eyed each other worriedly. The both of them giggled at the funny look they had exchanged. "What's so funny?" Charley asked. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, of course not," Henry reached for her hand and pulled it away from Ian's shoulder. Ian jumped back in shock. "Let's go look at the lovely gifts you got…"

"Speaking of which," Ian suddenly remembered the bag he had in his left hand. "I got something for the birthday girl to wear. I'm not sure if the size is right, but you can always return it." He handed the bag to Charley who tore it open with wide eyes.

Soon a fashionable, white and rose dress emerged from the bag. Charley nearly drooled when she held it up to herself. "Amazing!" she cried. She tore her eyes away from the dress to look Ian in the eye and thank him. "Thank you so much! This is the best present I've ever gotten. It must be like… a million dollars!"

Betty watched as Henry's face turned to the similar shade of the dress. He shuffled his feet and attempted to butt in. "Um… excuse me, Ian, but I believe some new guests just came in. Why don't we go greet them, Charley?"

Reluctantly, Charley was tugged away from the sexy Scot and ushered to the door. Betty said, "Thanks for coming Ian, you really made Charley's night."

"She a fan?" Ian asked as he watched her scuttle away with Henry. He then reached for a beer in the cooler beside him.

Betty bit her lip as she watched him open the drink and take a long sip. She said, "No, she's not. I'm not sure she's even aware of who you are."

This seemed to shock Ian. He finished his sip of beer and made a face. "Oh," he looked quite puzzled, as if he were wondering how that would be possible. "Well…" he scoped the area only to find a room full of geeky accountants in glasses. "This is boring," he said as he wrinkled his nose, completely unaware that this might hurt Betty's feelings.

"What?"

"C'mon, Betty. Let's get this party going," he said as he took another sip of his beer. He grabbed Betty by the arm and led her to the corner where he planned to blast the rock song that was playing.

* * *

Ian rubbed his head in exhaustion. Betty had dragged him through a series of wild events, all leading up to returning to her home in Queens. He sat on her comfortable, brown sofa and ran his finger across the blanket resting on the back. Mrs Meade was sitting uncomfortably beside him, her lips pursed tightly together. 

"Who's this?" Mr Suarez asked Betty as he entered the family room. He eyed Ian and Mrs Meade, figuring they were some of Betty's friends from work.

"Well," Betty said as she poured the hot tea Ian had requested. "That's Mrs Meade… Daniel's mom. And that's well…"

"That's Betty's date," Mrs Meade finished dully.

"_You're_ Henry?" Mr Suarez took in a sharp breath and put his hand on his heart. "I--I thought you were an accountant," he said, still in shock.

"Er…" Ian glanced round uncomfortably.

Mrs Meade cut in, "He's Ian. Henry, the accountant, has a girlfriend."

"Oh," Mr Suarez suddenly seemed more relaxed. Then his heart raced again as he heard a loud pounding on the door.

All ears tuned in as a muted cry jingled through the house. "Oh, sugar buns?"

Ian rubbed at the eyeliner Charley had insisted he put on once the party got a little wild. It brought back flashes of when she had leaned over him daintily to draw the perfect lines over his eyelids. All he could remember next was the two of them making out which was exactly when Betty had whisked him away from the party.

"Oh no…" Mr Suarez groaned. "Everybody… pretend I'm not here," he said as he raced upstairs. "I left to go get… groceries."

"Ian be a doll and answer the door will you?" Mrs Meade waved at the foyer.

"Excuse me?" Ian made a sour face.

Just then, Betty set a cup of tea down in front of him and he muttered some sort of thanks. Betty rushed to the door and opened it, only to see Mr Suarez's social worker there. "Constance…" she said. "Sorry Dad's not in right now…"

"What do you mean 'not in right now'?" Constance asked with attitude.

Betty hesitated before replying, "Well he left to get groceries."

"You're a horrible liar, girl," Constance shoved her out of the way. Then she noticed the two guests sitting in the family room and eyed them. She growled at Ian and asked, "Well who's this right here, huh?"

Grinding her teeth together nervously, Betty hesitated once again. "My date."

"Em… excuse me, but did you just growl at me?" Ian gave her a dark look.

"Well he certainly does need an attitude adjustment," Constance pranced into the kitchen. "I was just havin' a little fun."

"Fun?" he muttered as he stood up to grab his coat. "You need a weight loss programme."

"What did you just say?" Constance turned abruptly around. Betty exhaled loudly at yet another problem throughout her day.

"Nothing," Ian groaned. He slung his blazer over he shoulder and faked a smile at Betty. "See you, Betty. Thanks for inviting me, I guess."

* * *

_Okay, so NEXT chapter we will discover what happened between Ian and Daniel. The mysterious past revealed. Sorry about that, but I just had to write a drunk Ian in here. I hope I got Charley's and Constance's characters alright... I don't really know their characters too well..._

_What do you lot think of the preview for next week? Marc and Betty... K-I-S-S-I-N-G?_


	12. KISSING

**A Star at Mode**

_Chapter Twelve_

"Not hungry?" Christina asked with an inquisitive set of eyes. She watched as Betty played with the piece of lettuce hanging on her fork. It didn't take a genius to realise that the normally peppy Betty had been going through some rough times lately. Christina scanned the Mode dining room before continuing. "Is it because of Marc?"

"Huh?" Betty looked up from her food. "How did you know about that?"

"This is Mode, Betty," Christina sighed. "Word spreads. _Quickly_."

Betty shoved her plate to the side and rested her elbows on the table. "No, it's not Marc. It's life. There's so much drama going on in this building, it's like high school all over again."

"I know what you mean," Christina smiled. "So how was your wee 'date' with Ian?"

Betty snorted in embarrassment. "Horrible," she shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

Thankfully, the two of them were seated in the corner of the room and Betty felt like she could explain thoroughly without anyone overhearing. "Well," she began. "He thought the party was really boring, which is understandable, since it was full of all Henry's accountant friends. So he sort of… well he got really drunk. And trust me he wasn't thinking when he did this but he--he sort of… kissed Charley."

"What?" Christina squawked. She attempted to calm down so that the whole room wouldn't be staring at her. Quickly, she brushed her some of her blonde hair in front of her red face. "Kissed her how?"

"Uch," Betty groaned. "I didn't want to have to get into all this, but I thought you should know because well--you're my friend."

"Exactly," Christina gritted her teeth. "So tell me."

"He was sitting on a chair," Betty said reluctantly. "And Charley was leaning over him to apply eyeliner--don't ask me why--and it just sort of happened. Don't worry, we left as soon as that happened."

"Oh great," Christina rested her head in her hands. She took a deep breath before looking back up at Betty. She could never let her friend know, but she was beginning to get the feeling that Ian didn't like her. Sometimes he would give her the most adorable look in the world--a look that made it seem like he loved her. But there was always something behind those sweet, grey eyes--something he shielded from everyone, not just Christina.

* * *

The light from the window across from his chair made the white walls seem even brighter. The light danced across his simple, pretty complexion. It flickered in his hurt, grey eyes.

He rested his forearms on his knees, his body hunching over and his head bowing down. He had a lot to think about before heading in to visit Christina, but unfortunately Daniel Meade interrupted those thoughts. "And what are you doing here, Ian?" he asked.

Ian looked up and rested his back against the stylish, cream chair he was sitting in. "I'm here to see Christina," he replied.

"The door's right there," Daniel motioned to Ian's right.

"I know," Ian snarled.

"As soon as you're done talking with her, I want you out of this building," Daniel stated. "I've got a lot of work to do and I don't need you hanging around."

"You thought I would come and visit you or something?" Ian squinted his eyes at him in a cruel joke.

"Just go," Daniel marched off in the direction of his office.

Ian stood as soon as he left and opened the door to the closet where Christina worked. He was greeted by rows and rows of designer clothes all organised by issue. Other than that, the room was completely empty. "Christina?" he called.

"What was that?" a voice suddenly came behind him.

Ian turned abruptly around, slamming the door shut as he did so. To his relief, it was only Christina. But from the look in her eyes, he could tell she was angry. "What was what?" he asked.

"You and Daniel. Two seconds ago. You two spoke as if--as if you knew each other," she said, her eyes wide and astonished.

"Well, yes," he said. "We've met."

"No," Christina shook her head and rested her hands on her hips. "You spoke as if you hated each other. Why?"

Ian folded his arms and backed away. "Well I don't--we have a sort of past. It's no big deal. C'mon, let's go inside." He opened the door to the closet and Christina followed him in.

Only when the door was safely shut did she say, "Oh, it's a big deal. He's my boss for crying out loud! What happened between you two?"

Ian's fingers danced across Christina's desk as he began walking around it. He stared at the lovely dresses and suits that lined the room around him. "It's nothing that matters now. What matters now is me at that party last night." Finally, he brought himself to face Christina. "I'm sorry about what I did. It was a party, though, Chrissie. You must understand."

"Chrissie?"

"Sorry. But I wasn't thinking that night, I was… I was--"

"Smashed, I know," Christina took a seat on the sofa. "Betty told me everything. And I guess I forgive you, but what I don't understand is _you_. There's so much about you that I don't know. And I feel like I should."

"Christina," Ian shook his head. "You read my published biography. You know where I grew up, who my friends are, what my parents are like--why you've seen _One True Love _haven't you?" Christina nodded her head sheepishly. "Then you've already seen me naked. And we haven't even had sex! Don't you think that's a bit unfair? Don't you think you're at a bit of an advantage? What else do you want to know? Honestly."

Christina bowed her head in silence. She hadn't really thought about Ian as a movie star in awhile. Softly, she said, "Ian I know that's not you."

"What do you mean 'not me?'" he glared at her.

"There's more to a person than where they live, who their friends are and… well how big they are," she watched as Ian's face grew a deep shade of pink. "I just want to know about you. And why you are the way you are. Like… why are you dating me?" As soon as she said it, she hoped that Ian believed they were dating too.

"Well," Ian seemed to push that thought away. "Because I love you." His precious eyes watched her intently, as if he were judging her reaction.

"Ian," Christina couldn't stop smiling. "That's lovely. But is that all?"

"Of course that's all," he walked over to Christina and she stood. He wrapped his arm round her shoulders and began walking out the door. "Now why don't I take you out to lunch and we can get to know each other. So I can know the real you too?"

"Sounds good," Christina said softly as she smiled up at him.

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Feeling her soft nose brush against his made him giggle in excitement. He kissed her again, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach. Then Christina kissed him back and he slowly pulled away. "C'mon let's go."

Ian opened the door for her, but Christina stood in shock. He asked her what was wrong, but all she could do was stand their speechless. Finally she stuttered, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I just kissed Ian McCallen!" she squealed. "Do you mind if I call a couple people--"

"Get out here," Ian grinned. Christina quickly shuffled out in her heels and Ian turned off the lights and shut the door.

* * *

_With each chapter we get closer and closer to Ian's mysterious past... dun dun dun! Well, guess what? I got my hair cut and my brother says I look exactly like Ugly Betty (without the red glasses of course... hehehe). I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or not..._

_-Got Scots?_


	13. Ugly Betty Gets Ugly

**A Star at Mode**

_Unlucky Chapter Thirteen_

Christina fought back the tears as she stepped out of the subway. In her hand, a trembling cell phone was held inches away from her ear. Finally, the person on the other end picked up. "Ian? Hello, Ian?" Christina said quickly. As Ian answered, her face became more relaxed. "Ian. I'm sorry if I woke you up… okay. Well, still. Oh? I was just wondering could I… could I maybe come over? I need to talk to someone." She hoped that he couldn't hear how weak her voice sounded over the phone.

She began slowly down the street as she listened to Ian's attempts at comforting her. She almost laughed out loud at how awkward he was. "Well, thanks, Ian. I'm on my way."

The phone snapped shut and as it did, Christina felt a little more confident. At least she had one person who understood her and cared about her. Ian understood her reasons for putter her career first. She just wished that Betty could understand that too. Was that too much to ask?

Soon, she arrived at Ian's apartment and with just a light tap on the door, Ian allowed her in. He greeted her with a warm hug. "You're out late," he raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Christina took one look at him and nearly slapped herself. He was still in his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. She was sure she had woken him up. "I'm sorry to bother you…"

"It's okay," Ian gave her a weak, tired smile. "We can sit on the sofa and talk."

"Sure," Christina shut the door behind her and sat down. She rubbed some of the make-up off of her eyes and looked over at Ian. The way his body sunk into the sofa, he looked like he was ready to fall asleep any minute. _I better get this over with, _Christina thought. "It's Betty," she said.

"Betty?"

"She can't understand how I can put my career before…"

"Before your friends," Ian nodded.

"But I mean, it's just not fair," Christina placed her head in her hands. Soon, she felt Ian wrap his arms round her.

"Christina, it's okay. I promise it'll be okay," he began rubbing her back in gentle circles.

"Thanks, Ian." How was it that Ian always understood? Was it because she was starting to become more like him and less like Betty? Was she starting to become more like the rest of the employees at Mode?

* * *

Christina had been up by herself for who knows how long. She held a bowl of cereal in her hands as she strolled round Ian's kitchenette and living room, looking at the few decorations he had in his flat.

Suddenly, she heard the bedroom door open and Ian stumbled out in his pyjamas. He slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and moaned. "Good morning, Christina," he mumbled. "How was the sofa?"

Christina smiled playfully. "Good."

"It better have been. Since you were so insistent on sleeping there," Ian snapped half jokingly.

"How many different flats do you own?" she asked, wondering if this was the reason for the sparse decorations.

"Oh," Ian thought as he reached for a banana on the counter. "I have them everywhere. Have to. I film in so many places, it's just easier, I suppose. New York, LA and London."

"Really? LA?" Christina's eyes widened as she made her way to the other side of the room.

Ian nodded, his mouth full of mushy banana.

"Who's this?" Christina pointed to a framed picture on a small table. In the photo, Ian stood with a petit woman in front of Big Ben.

Judging by the way his face turned slightly pale, Ian was not looking forward to this. "My… my old fiancé. I guess I never got round to getting rid of it."

"Old fiancé?!" Christina shrieked. "When were you going to tell me about Miss Old Fiancé?"

"Er… I swear. I was going to get round to it," Ian couldn't even find the strength to walk over to Christina. Thoughts were whirling through his mind so fast, it was making him dizzy.

"Get round to it?" Christina howled as she pivoted to face Ian. "I know who this is… it's that… that famous director."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Ian was ready to fling the remains of his breakfast at Christina. How could she blame him for dating other women?  
"Ian you never told me…" her voice grew softer as the realisation hit her face. "I'm overreacting aren't I?"

"Just a bit," Ian rolled his eyes and tossed his banana peel in the bin. "You should get to work you know," he said.

"Yeah, I should," Christina rubbed her head soothingly as if the shock had caused her a headache. How could she have forgotten? She remembered about a year ago, Ian had a mysterious break-up with his long-time fiancé. No matter how hard she tried, Christina couldn't remember the reason…

* * *

"Hurry, hurry," Christina squealed. "Before Daniel comes back."

"Christina, we have ten minutes. Now if this computer weren't so slow, that'd be plenty of time," Betty shot the monitor an evil eye.

Christina slapped the frame and squealed again. "Oh hurry up…" she moaned.

The two of them were staring eagerly at the computer on Betty's desk. Both their hearts were racing as they watched from the corners of their eyes for either Ian or Daniel.

"Here it is!" Betty cried finally as the Google search loaded. "McCallen and Kennedy Split. McCallen and Kennedy Marriage Cancelled…" Betty read out loud.

"Who's Kennedy?" Christina whined.

"That director you were talking about," Betty muttered to herself. "Her name is Lynn Kennedy. Just something I know." She paused and scrolled further down the page. "Oh my God, Christina. Oh my God."

"What?" Christina leant in and scanned the page closely.

"Kennedy leaves McCallen for… Meade."

Christina's face grew pale. Her mouth hung down in shock. She tried to get out a few words, but Betty couldn't understand them. Finally, her speech became clear. "The director left Ian for… for which Meade? Click on it!"

With two taps on the mouse, the headline lead them to an entire article on Ian McCallen, Lynn Kennedy and Daniel Meade.

"Christina, this is not good," Betty shook her head. She was just about to throw in a few "I told you so's", but Christina interrupted.

"I'm going to puke."

Betty hesitated as Christina staggered away from Betty's desk, her face as pale as her white, collared shirt. "Er… Christina don't--"

"I'm going to puke."

"Christina please not in my office," Betty awkwardly pushed her friend towards the rest rooms.

"Betty, can't you hear me? I'm going to puke!" Christina squealed. Amanda, Marc and anyone else in her sight turned to stare at her. Christina turned to Betty. "But first I'm going to find Ian."

* * *

Betty saw a flicker of movement from Daniel's office. She looked up from the schedule she was staring at and saw Daniel motioning for her to come in.

Quickly, she hurried into his office, her feet shuffling in the bright, orange flats Christina gave her a few weeks ago. "Yes, Daniel?" she asked.

"Betty…" he began awkwardly. "I was looking at your computer when you were gone… I just wanted to see my schedule, but…"

Sensing what was coming, Betty flung her hair over her shoulders, trying to think of a good excuse to be researching Daniel and Ian in her spare time.

"You were looking at an article about me and Ian. Why?" Daniel asked. He hunched over his desk, staring at Betty intently. She nervously adjusted her vest.

Betty hurriedly decided to tell the truth. "Christina had just found out that Ian used to date Lynn Kennedy. We were just researching them at first," she reported.

"So Christina knows?" his eyes widened. Betty nodded dutifully. "Where is she now?"

"She went to go find Ian. She was just as shocked as I was."

Daniel abruptly stood from his desk and darted for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Betty asked worriedly.

"Show me where his apartment is. Now," Daniel ordered. Betty nodded as she swallowed any hopes of a protest. The two of them raced for the lift as Betty tried to explain the directions to Ian's flat as clearly as she could.

* * *

_FINALLY! By next chapter all Ian/Daniel secrets will be revealed. Be prepared people!_

_And this week's Ugly Betty was the best! Justin was so cute about the proposal and finally Christina and Betty are on good terms. I can breathe again. With them as enemys, the story would not have been so good._

_Well I'm off to eat dinner and then go see a production of the Music Man! Aren't I cool? (NO.)_

_--Got Scots?_


End file.
